Boys Over Flowers 7
is a collected volume of Boys Over Flowers, containing chapters thirty-eight to forty-four of the series. It was written and illustrated by Yoko Kamio. The book was published on June 24, 1994 in Japan. It was translated into English by Viz Media and released on August 10, 2004. Tsukasa Domyoji is left brokenhearted when he discovers Tsukushi Makino in the arms of Rui Hanazawa. First, he kicks Rui out of the F4, calling him a traitor. Tsukasa later vows to have Rui and Tsukushi expelled from school. In the meantime, his older sister Tsubaki comes back from Los Angeles. Book description Summary Rui Hanazawa and Tsukushi Makino have just kissed when the two look up and see Tsukasa Domyoji watching. He punches Rui and then turns around to leave. Tsukushi stops him, trying to explain herself. He interrupts her saying "You took my heart and sliced it into ribbons." Tsukushi collapses in tears. The next morning, they discover that Tsukasa has left on his jet. Everyone then has to take Kazuya Aoike's boat home.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Two days later, Tsukushi goes to school and readies herself to apologize to Tsukasa. Before she can do so, she overhears the F4 fighting, ending in Tsukasa declaring "You're not one of us" to Rui. Tsukushi then attempts to apologize to Tsukasa, but he ignores her. Later, Rui asks her on a date, possibly to cheer her up.Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi heads off for her date with Rui. From the get-go, she finds herself thinking of Tsukasa, despite resolving to "forget everything" earlier. The date quickly turns awkward when Tsukushi mentions Shizuka Todo. It gets worse when accidentally walks in on her in the restaurant bathroom. Afterwards, Rui finds her reaction amusing and invites her to go somewhere they "can be alone."Chapter 40, Boys Over Flowers At Rui's house, Tsukushi is nervous about what he may be expecting. He only ends up falling asleep. On her way out, she overhears Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado talking about Tsukasa and Sakurako Sanjo. She finds the two of them talking and laughing nearby. Sakurako sees her watching and smirks, before following Tsukasa to his house.Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers For several moments, Tsukushi stands thinking about what just happened. A guy, meanwhile, is trying to get her attention. She yells at him, before a woman steps in and forces him to leave. The women takes her to her house and introduces herself as Tsubaki Domyoji. Tsukushi hides before Tsukasa and Sakurako can see her. However, she soon gets lost.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa finds Tsukushi sometime later. He is livid, but Tsubaki saves her from his anger by kicking him. Tsukushi becomes drunk over dinner and reveals a bit about what happened between her and Tsukasa. Tsubaki has Tsukasa carry her to a room. Later, Tsubaki asks her not to "give up on Tsukasa" yet. Walking home that night, Tsukushi thinks "I have no right to be with him anymore."Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, Tsubaki asks her brother several questions about school and the F4. He becomes angry when she says Rui's name and declares "The days of Rui in the F4 are gone forever." At school, Rui leaving the F4 over Tsukushi is the only thing the students are talking about. Three girls approach Tsukushi, angry that she "tricked" Rui. He turns up at that second and defends her, saying "That's none of your business." A short while later, Tsukasa, Sojiro, and Akira go to meet a limo. In it is Kazuya Aoike, whom Tsukasa announces is now a member of the F4. Happy at his good fortune, Kazuya goes up to Tsukushi. Tsukasa tells him he can no longer speak to either Tsukushi or Rui. He then announces his plan to have the two expelled.Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Content ]] *'Chapter 38': Tsukasa Domyoji feels betrayed, after seeing Tsukushi Makino and Rui Hanazawa kissing. The chapter was published in October 1993.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box *'Chapter 39': published on November 5, 1993 in Margaret. Tsukasa kicks Rui out of the F4 in retaliation for his betrayal. *'Chapter 40': Tsukushi goes on a date with Rui, but finds herself thinking of Tsukasa. It was released in Margaret No.24 in November 1993. *'Chapter 41': it was published in December 1993. Tsukushi feels hurt, when she sees Tsukasa laughing with Sakurako Sanjo. *'Chapter 42': Tsukushi meets Tsukasa's big sister Tsubaki Domyoji. The chapter was first released in [[Margaret|''Margaret's]] late December 1993 issue. *'Chapter 43: the first chapter of 1994. Tsukushi admits to Tsubaki everything that happened between her and Tsukasa. *Chapter 44: Tsukasa declares that he will have Rui and Tsukushi expelled from school. It was published on February 5, 1994. *'''Side-columns: Yoko Kamio thanks her readers for their gifts. She then writes about cats, trash day, getting fashion ideas from magazines, and concludes the last panel dated May 10, 1994. Editions *'France': it was published in French by Glénat on March 17, 2004.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-07-9782723446044 (French) *'South Korea': on October 31, 1997, Seoul Media Group released the volume in Korean.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65824 (Korean) *'Spain': the book was published in Spanish by Planeta Comics on December 14, 2006.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-0737/56398 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': Tong Li Comics released it as Meteor Garden 7 (流星花園 7) on September 15, 1996.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50207 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': it was first published as Con Trai Hơn Hoa 7 by TVM Comics. Kim Dong republished as Con Nhà Giàu 7 on October 7, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-7 (Vietnamese) Hana-France7.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK7.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean7.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain7.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan7.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam7.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam7.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *Volume seven and fifteen are the only ones to feature Tsukasa alone on the cover. *The cover illustration was first published with chapter fifty in [[Margaret|''Margaret's]] May 1994 issue.Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations'' It was republished in Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations. *Ririka Kato, who played Tsukushi in Hana Yori Dango: The Musical, posted a picture of her with this volume on Tsukasa's birthday in 2016.https://twitter.com/gekidanherbest/status/693789789607231488 (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-7/product/248/paperback Boys Over Flowers, Volume 7 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1591163706/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 7 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-7/digital-comic/115855 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 7 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes